Love is Revenge
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: What happens when Kurama leaves the love of his life for some crazy girl? And what enfolds all because of it, read and find out. Lots of new characters too.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: don't own yu yu hakusho

**Chapter one: nonstop tears**

"I'm sorry we aren't going to work out," he said giving her one last kiss and walking out of her life. Rika watched as the love of her life walked out the apartment door. How could he do that to her? Their lives seemed perfect, but she knew what happened, that stupid bitch Asuya had gotten to him.

"I hate you Kurama," she screamed out the window tears streaming down her lonely face.

She sat in pity all night playing revenge. The tears never dwindled. She thought about how much she hated Kurama and Asuya and Yusuke for ever bringing her into their life.

"She's been wanting you since the first times shes laid eyes on you," she choked out remembering when Yusuke had first brought her to the apartment. She remember the wanting glare as she stared at Kurama.

"I'll get you back I promise," Rika screamed into the rising sun. Soon her friends would be there and she would tell them all what had happened. 'Yes soon,' she thought as she smiled for the first time all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The friends**

"Rika?" Asked someone at the door. Rika tried to stop crying as she got up from the window seat and walked over to the door.

She opened the door to reveal her best friends Hiei and Lash. Lash looked at Rika. Rika looked like crap her eyes were all red and her brown hair matted her shirt was torn and all in all she looked very disheveled.

"What happened to you," Hiei was the first one to speak.

"Kurama broke up with me," she admitted biting her bottom lip.

"WHAT?" Lash screamed looking wildly surprised. Hiei just had an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, come in." Rika said ushering them inside. "I'm gonna go take a shower and stuff will you let everyone else in when they come?"

"What if Kurama comes?" Lash looked at her.

"He won't he's probably off making breakfast for Asuya," she mocked then her face turned angry. She turned and left for the bathroom the look still plastered on her face.

"Figures," Hiei said sitting on the couch.

"That's so horrible," Lash sat next to him her long orange/blonde hair flowing over the top of the couch.

Just then there was another knock on the door and Lash took the liberty of opening it and letting everyone else come in. As soon as they were all settled she also took the liberty of telling them all about Kurama.

"Yeah, I know I saw him with Asuya last night," Yusuke bragged sitting back more in the chair.

"What a Smut," the black haired Yaniki said from the kitchen table.

"What's a smut?" Lash looked at her?

"You know a smut…," Yaniki laughed walking into the living room with yogurt in her hand.

"No we don't," Raga said coldly smacking her sister.

"Well, its like a slut," She started to explain.

"What's with all the 70's terms?" Toby said from the hallway coming into the room with Rika.

"We are so sorry," everyone said at the same time.

"It's okay. I'm fine now, so how do I get him back?" Rika open for opinions fell into the sofa with Hiei and Raga.

"Oh I know!" Yaniki jumped up and down dropping yogurt off her spoon and on her head.

Everyone took the moment to laugh all except Rika who was now in major depression mode.

"Well I've gotta go I've got some place to be," Yusuke said after everyone was done laughing. He stood up and walked over to Rika and gave her a hug and walked out of the apartment.

"Okay…," Toby said when Yusuke was gone. He then her muffled sobs and looked at Rika who was crying again.

"What's wrong?" Raga asked her looking to her left.

"I can't afford to live here now I can't afford to live anywhere. Plus this is Kurama's apartment not mine, he's gonna want me to leave," she choked out.

"Well then don't leave! Stay here and then he will come back and you can rekindle your relation ship," Lash suggested sitting in Rika's lap hugging her.

"No I have to leave. It hurts to much to stay in his house. I hate him!" She exclaimed breaking down once again.

"Come live with me," Toby said walking over to the couch.

"Yes do please come live with us," Yaniki said after she finished wiping the yogurt off her face.

"At genkai's?" Hiei gave them a weird look.

"Yeah, I'm sure she won't mind. She loves you anyway," Raga said making a point.

"Okay," Rika sniffed.

"Great lets Go!" Lash stood up heading toward Rika and Kurama's bedroom.

"YAY," Yaniki screamed following Lash.

"Hn." Hiei rolled his eyes.

A second later Lash ran out and threw a suitcase on the floor. "Aren't those sheets on the bed yours?" Rika nodded and she ran back into the bedroom and ripped the sheets off the bed and ran and threw them on the living room floor.

"Hyper girls aren't they?" Raga said watching as her sister and Lash ran back and forth throwing things on the floor. There was even a time when Yaniki brought most of the food from the kitchen and brought out bags and bags of it and put it in the pile.

"You aren't taking my food," Mace screamed running into the apartment.

"Of course we are sweety," Yaniki said kissing him on the cheek.

"Ugh…What's going on here?" This was Mace's apartment too.

"Kurama broke up with me so I'm leaving and going to live at Genkai's," Rika explained just as Lash came in.

"Mace!" she screamed jumping on him giving him a big hug.

"He broke up with you?" He asked prying Lash off him.

They all nodded, as lash jumped off Mace and ran to finish packing. "Is the shower curtain yours?" she yelled from the bathroom and then they all heard a crash noise.

"NO MY SHOWER CURTAIN!" Mace screamed running into the bathroom.

"LASH DON'T MAKE MY MACE SCREAM," Yaniki yelled also running to the bathroom.

"Uh…," Toby said rubbing his green/blue hair.

* * *

A/n: okay uh…lol that's it for now. I'll be updating this story every Monday. Yah this will be hard. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Place to stay**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho just my characters and the story!

Rika stared at her new home, she started regretting even leaving the apartment. But what's a girl to do when she hates the man she was sharing a bed with. "Uh…guys. I think I wanna go back I'll just hide in Mace's room."

"You can't do that," Yaniki said dropping one of Rika's suit cases.

"And why not?" Rika snapped back.

"Cuz then what if Kurama brings Asuya to the house?" Lash pointed out dropping the other suit case.

"Well then the prefect time to kill her," Rika spat out with malicious tone in her voice.

"Good plan but I won't visit you in jail," Toby stated picking up the two suitcases and continuing on to the house.

"I will," Hiei said coming up behind them. "I'll even help you."

"And why is that?" Raga asked taking a suitcase from Toby.

"I hate Asuya and Kurama both." Hiei said simply.

They all gave Hiei a shocked look. Then Rika looked at him straight in the eyes. He was staring back at her and she knew he had meant it. 'Hiei you're a good friend,' she thought giving him a little smile.

"Well, that's interesting," Lash spoke up. Then everyone headed up to see Genkai.

"Genkai!" Yaniki yelled as they entered.

"What?" Genkai asked coming out from the game room with her hands behind her back. She was only 3 inches shorter then Rika, Hiei, and Raga.

"Is it okay if Rika stay's here with us?" Yaniki questioned making the puppy dog face and falling to her knees so she could be the same height as Genkai.

"Why can't she ask me?" Genkai ignored Yaniki and walked over to Rika. "What happened child?"

Rika was about ready to start crying again. Though she didn't because she didn't want Genkai to think littler of her. "Kurama left me I need a place to stay. Is it okay if I stay here? I promise to help out," she said bravely.

"Of course you can stay here. And you don't have to help out that's what I have those three for," she said pointing to Toby, Raga, and Yaniki.

"Thank you so much," she choked out and backed away with her head down.

"Toby she can share your room," Genkai said turning and walking to another part of the house.

Lash gave Rika a big long hug as Raga and Toby took her stuff to her new room.

"I've got to go, I got school tomorrow," she whispered in Rika's ear. She didn't want to leave her best friend now but she had to. She had put off that report for long enough and was due tomorrow; she had about an hour to do if before bed.

"Okay," Rika spoke slowly letting off their long hug.

"I'll come see you tomorrow," Lash said quickly kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

Rika watched her then turned face Hiei, "Will you stay here for a while?"

"Sure, I don't want to talk to Kurama just yet," he said staring into her hazel eyes.

* * *

A/n: There ya happy lol it's something it was 3 pages on paper! Well so far I think it's turning out great. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Exhausted**

"Mace?" Kurama asked walking into the apartment he had abandoned for 3 days now.

"Yeah man, she's gone it's safe," Mace said from the couch.

Kurama let out a sigh of relief as he crashed on the couch next to him. They looked almost like brothers; both were thin, handsome, and dark red hair. Though Kurama's was long and Mace's was short.

"When did she leave?" Kurama asked.

"The morning after you broke up, why did you do it man?"

"I don't know I'm starting to regret it, Asuya is bugging me," Kurama said staring into space. He looked exhausted.

"Then break up with her and go back to Rika," Mace suggested as if it was that easy.

"Rika won't take me back, and even if she did…," he trailed off.

"Yeah Lash would talk her out of it," Mace finished his sentence.

"Ahh," Kurama jumped when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket; he reluctantly answered. "Hello…Where are you?...Asuya…okay I'll let you in." he said lastly hanging up. "She's outside." He walked over to the door and pressed the button to let her in.

"Rika or Asuya?"

"Asuya," he winced as he said her name.

"Sorry dude," Mace said getting off the couch and going to his room.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta get dressed I'm meeting Yaniki, Raga, and Toby at the club."

"Will Rika be there?" Kurama asked him hopefully.

"From what Yaniki's told me about Rika she's really not in the mood to even leave the place she's staying at. She said that the only person she really talks to is Hiei," Mace said coming out of his room in his clubbing clothes.

"Who are you talking about?" Asuya asked as she walked through the door.

"Don't worry about it ," He spoke quickly grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

"Well sweetie, I've got the next 4 days off work too!" Asuya screeched giving him a huge bear hug.

'Rika I'm sorry,' Kurama thought, feeling as if he too was going into a deep depression.

* * *

A/n: Okay yeah it's early but I won't be here Monday to update so this is for Monday! R/r. I love ya guys. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Midnight fight**

"It's not good to sit and dwell," Yusuke said walking up to Rika who sat on Genkai's porch. She was watching Toby and Raga rake up leaves. Yaniki wasn't back from school yet her and Lash has some sort of tennis meeting to attend to.

"I'm not dwelling," the hazel eyed Rika stared never flinching, just watching Raga and Toby, as Yusuke approached her.

"Then what have you been doing for the past three days?"

"Remembering things."

"I had lunch with Kurama today." He threw out of nowhere abandoning the last topic.

"Was Asuya there?" She turned her head to look at him.

"No, she was at work," he explained sitting down next to her.

"Whatever then." She spoke quickly as she forced the hot steamy tears not to fall.

"He told me he had just spent the three days with her at her house," he continued.

"Why do I care?"

"He looked horrible. I asked him what was wrong. He told me that Asuya was bugging the crap out of him. She's to clingy I guess."

"I could of told him that," Rika's face started to get red with anger she really didn't want to know.

"He seems almost as depressed as you are." Yusuke flashed a quick smile.

"I'm not depressed!" Rika shouted.

"Whatever you say but he misses you I don't think him and Asuya will last long." Yusuke grinned again watching as Rika gave him the reaction he was aiming for. Rika was smiling from ear to ear and looked full of regenerated life.

"I'll get him back," she screamed excited as she ran off the porch and jumped into the big pile of leaves.

"She's going insane now!" Toby shouted.

"We just raked that," Raga said aggravated.

Back on the porch Yusuke's eyes were also lit up he knew that news would make her happier.

"What?" Hiei asked walking out onto the porch looking confused.

"She's excited," Yusuke said smiling up a storm.

"Why?"

"Kurama is getting sick of Asuya already."

"Hn." Hiei snorted and walked back inside. Yusuke looked out at Rika again. Toby and Raga had now also jumped in the pile and they were having a leaf fight.

Later the Night

Toby, Raga, and Yaniki had gone to meet Mace at some club so it was just Lash, Rika, and Hiei sitting in the living room that night.

"Rika even if he does break up with her you can't go back out with him," Lash stated outraged.

"And why not? He's learned it was a mistake," Rika tried to calm her friend down.

"You can't just go back he's probably slept with her! That's like a sin; you need to even the score. If you're still interested in each other after then you can!"

"That's crazy!" Rika shouted getting angry now.

"It's not; you're crazy! Even the score and then if you get him good enough he knows not to do it again."

"I'm not going to be like a mob boss and scare him into staying with me!"

"You're not scaring him you are just teaching him!"

"HIEI!" Rika screamed looking at him as if he was going to take her side and set everything straight.

"I'm not part of this," he said now wanting to get in it.

"We'll fight for it," Lash shouted out all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Yeah, I win you do it my way; you win we will do it your way."

"You're on. We will do it on top of the mountain."

"Fine, spit on it," Lash said before spitting in her hand, as Rika did the same and they shook hands. "To the mountain."

With Kurama

"Kurama honey where are your bed sheets?" Asuya asked walking into the bedroom.

"I don't know, Rika took them I guess," he said from the bathroom.

""Why would she take your bed sheet's? That's a little weird," she walked into the bathroom as Kurama was finishing relieving himself.

"Asuya!" He shouted wanting privacy as he peed.

"Sorry," she apologized as she backed out; though she wasn't sorry at all in fact she had a huge smile on her face.

On the mountain

They had been fighting for quiet some time and neither felt remorse for the scratches they left on each other.

They had just backed away from each other to take a quick breath. It was hard for them because they were both evenly matched in strength. Lash recovered faster, and seeing the opportunity to strike she tackled Rika. Rika was taken off guard as she lost her footing and they both began to tumble down the side of the mountain, which at the bottom was a thrashing river.

"Lash," Rika screamed out of fear. Her friend really meant business. Lash was sitting on top of Rika as if using her for a sled. Along with having her back being torn up by the rocks behind her Lash was throwing furious punches at her face.

"Lash, stop!" Rika yelled getting enough strength to turn over so she was on top. They were still going moderately fast down the steep slope. Lash was pulling Rika's hair and scratching wildly at the sides of her face. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Rika screamed trying to get through to Lash. Lash didn't answer but flipped them back around. After they finally slowed down, they were both breathing deeply and losing lots of blood from wounds all over.

"I'm sorry," Lash finally spoke feeling around for Rika's face in the dark.

"It's okay, you win." Rika choked spitting up blood. Then there was a rumble from above, and they both looked to see that about 2 tons of sliding earth was coming straight towards them. The last thing Rika remembered was Lash's scream and then being knocked out by a large rock hitting her head.

The next morning

"Where's Rika and Lash?" was the question of the morning. Everyone had the day off of school so they had a lot of free time to worry. Hiei was especially concerned; they hadn't returned last night from there fight.

"Who was the last one to see them?" Yusuke asked everyone at breakfast.

"Me," Hiei said. Then he continued to tell them the rest of the story. Everyone's jaw dropped as he finished tell them the story.

"We gotta get to the mountain," Yaniki screamed.

* * *

A/n: Sorry its kinda late I lost track of time. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Asuya the terrible**

"I want to get Kurama a promise present," Asuya said happily as she chatted with Mace eating breakfast. Kurama had not woken up yet.

"A promise present for what promise?" Mace asked interested and a bit freaked out.

"That we will be together for a long time," she smiled to herself taking a bite of bacon.

"Woah, did he promise that?" Mace asked surprised dropping his fork.

"Not yet but I'm sure we will make it soon."

"Don't you think you're rushing into this relationship?"

"Yes, but I have to!" She said running her free hand through her fake blonde hair.

"And why's that?" he couldn't believe it there was no way he was going to le Kurama make that kind of promise with her!

"I've got to get him to totally forget Rika. She was a slut anyways," she sneered as an ugly look crossed her face.

"Well…okay, I'm gonna go get Kurama up before breakfast gets cold." He said speed walking to tell Kurama. "Kurama!" he whispered urgently into his ear.

"What?" Kurama said crankily looking at Mace.

"You gotta drop her, hard, I can't stand her she is evil. She called Rika a slut," he almost screamed. He was glad he was going to work soon and was working overtime all week. He really couldn't stand Asuya!

"I will later, but not now I gotta wait to talk to Rika," Kurama mumbled into the pillow.

"Do it soon she's a mega weirdo," He said before running out of the apartment to work.

"Ugh…she's not going to want to talk to me!"

"Of course I want to talk to you," Asuya said walking into the bedroom with a spatula in her hand. "Wake up sleepy!" she shouted in his ear and smacking him on the butt with the spatula.

"Go away I'm tired," he yelled at her turning over so she couldn't see his face.

Asuya had a look of sadness on her face from being yelled at, but then her face turned into a mischievous one. She threw herself over top of him and started to bounce up and down.

"ASUYA," he shouted again pushing her off of him,

"Whatever, Kurama lighten up; I don't want to be here now. I'm going to work anyways," She stated almost in tears.

"Thank god!" he shouted when he heard the apartment door close.

"Just kidding," she squealed as she walked back into the bedroom and laid next to Kurama.

'UGH,' he thought to himself as he fell back asleep.

Later

It was lunchtime and Kurama still was not up. Asuya just sat and watched soap opera's on television when the phone rang. She had no other choice but to answer it.

"Hello?...Oh hi Yusuke…OH MY GOD, that's horrible…yes of course I'll be sure to tell them both okay…yes that's awful send my condolences…bye."  
"That's awful, but no way am I going to tell Kurama he is already depressed," she said to herself continuing watching her TV.

* * *

A/n: haha Asuya reminds me of the girl on wedding crashers! Haha that's such a good movie. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: found**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho but this story is mine and some of the characters are some of my own creation.

* * *

**

Rika woke up to a bunch of people screaming her name. She wanted to scream back that she was over here, but if would hurt to much to try anything. She could feel the pool of blood around her and there was dirt in her cuts, making them ache more. Her back hurt her the most.

"Rika," Toby screamed spotting her, "guys over here." Everyone ran over to where Toby had motioned.

Raga looked down at Rika twisted and bloody form wincing, "That looks terrible painful."

"I bet it is too," Genkai spoke quietly as she crouched next to Rika. "You guys go look for Lash. Hiei take Rika back and be careful."

Hiei did as he was told and as gently as he could he picked her up bridal style and walked up to Genkai's house. When he reached the house he wondered where to put her and how to put her. He realized that he had to bandage her up before he could lay her somewhere. He sat her up on a futon mat, and cleaned her wounds which were basically her whole back.

Rika had been watching the whole time, of course. But once Hiei was totally finished wrapping her she started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Hiei asked roughly.

She couldn't voice it so she had to do it telepathically. 'I bet Lash is in worse shape then me. It was a stupid idea and it was all my fault.'

'Stop if anyone is stupid it's me for not going with you two." Hiei told her, though it was hard for him to admit it.

Just then Yusuke walked in and got on the phone. "Is this Lashes mom?...yes…Okay hold on." Yusuke held the phone to his shoulder and looked at Hiei, "Take Rika into the other room and let her sleep." He pulled the phone off his shoulder and spoke into it. "Okay, Mrs. Whisked, I have some horrible news."

"What's happened? Lash never came home yesterday!" The woman on the other line was crying.

"Well she's not dead but she's in critical condition…" he was cut off by Lash's mom.

"Oh my baby! What happened?" She wailed.

"Well she and Rika were fighting and there was an accident we don't know exactly what happened but we assume there was an avalanche."

"That Rika did this to her!" Mrs. Whisked was now outraged. "Where is Lash? Where is my daughter? I hope that terrible Rika gets locked away for this! I'll see to that!" She shouted into the phone before hanging up.

"Whoa…," Yusuke looked surprised as he watched out the window to see the ambulance taking Lash to the hospital. He finally hung up the phone as Yaniki walked in.

"Did you call Kurama?" she asked going into the kitchen and filling a bowl with water.

"No, you think I should?"

"Yes, of course!" Yaniki almost yelled grabbing a rag and carrying the bowl to Rika's room.

Yusuke sighed and picked up the phone once more, running a hand through his jet black hair.

* * *

A/n: So now that school has started I won't be able to update as often so I will update as soon as I can. And I have to apologize about the past 2 weeks I've been really busy. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Break Up!**

**A/n: I've been waiting to write this chapter in some while.

* * *

**

Later that night Mace came over to see if what Yaniki told him was true. As he walked into the room, everyone was huddled around Rika. He took in the picture. Hiei and Yusuke sat against the far wall, Raga and Toby sitting at Rika's feet, and Yaniki was heloing Genkai treat Rika's wounds. They all had the same look on their face, sadness. When Toby saw Mace he quickly stood and pushed Mace back out into the hallway.

"Rika refuses to let us take her to the hospital," Toby said staring at Mace's dark figure in the unlit hallway.

"She should have no say in it. How bad of condition is she in?" Mace asked staring back at Toby as Yusuke joined them in the hallway.

"She'll recover in a week or 2," Toby explained looking at Yusuke who was standing right next to him now.

"You might want to tell Kurama I called over there this afternoon and talked to Asuya but I doubt she told him," Yusuke said before turning and walking down the hall. "I'll come back sometime tomorrow, I'm gonna try to visit Lash."

"Bye," both men said at the same time.

"Can I talk to Yaniki or is she busy?" Mace questioned looking at the bedroom door.

"I'll get her stay out here," Toby went back in to the room and a few seconds later came out with Yaniki.

**A Few Hours Later**

Everyone had gone to bed and Mace had spent the night. Hiei choose to stay and watch over Rika all night. So there he was sitting against the same wall he was eariler. He wasn't sure why he wanted to stay, he just couldn't move, so he didnt fight it.

He sat in silence until he heard a little sniffle. He listened harder and heard it again. Hiei looked over at Rika and something seemed to worry him. He crawled over to Rika's side to get a closer look. Rika was crying in her sleep. Hiei didn't know why, but he felt bad for her as he wiped up the tears with his thumb and brushed the plastered hair off her face.

"Hiei," Rika said in a choked quiet voice. "Is Lash dead?"

"No," he cooed softly.

"Good."

"Mmhmm."

"When I get better can I go see her?"

"Sure, now go back to sleep."

"Will you stay here, with me?"

"Hn." He said meaning yes.

"Thank you," she whispered as she fell back asleep.

**WITH KURAMA**

It was the next morning and Kurama had managed to sleep the whole day yesterday. Now he and Asuya sat in silence eating cereal.

"Did you...," Asuya started.

"Be quiet please," Kurama cut her off.

Asuya frowned and looked down at her cereal. She was wondering why she ever fell for this guy, and how Rika ever put up with his crap. 'I thought he was sensitive, but he's just like every other guy. A BIG FAT JERK,' she screamed in her head. She had had it up the here with Kurama. "You know what? Your not worth this!" She suddenly yelled outraged.

"Then Good-Bye," Kurama said calmly.

"I hate you! WE ARE THROUGH!"

"Good I NEVER LIKED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU ARE AS ANNOYING AS HELL," Kurama yelled back.

"You're such a, such a ASSWHOLE," she screamed at the top of her lungs throwing her cereal at him.

Kurama drenched in milk walked over to her, and firmly grabbed her arm. He then dragged her to the door and pushed her out of the apartment and lightly kicked her butt before slamming the door on her.

"Well this is just peachy," Asuya said to herself rubbing her arm. She patted her butt and headed back to her own house. She had taken only one step out of the complex when Mace approached her. Asuya stared at him as the anger boiled up again as she took the liberty of jacking him in the face, and continueing on her way.

"What the Hell?" Mace shouted as he walked into the apartment. His eye was all red and puffy.

"What happened?" Kurama said calm again as he walked out of the bathroom.

"She fricken punched me in the face!" Mace said pointing to his eye.

"Yeah well I kicked her out, but she threw her breakfast at me," Kurama said feeling the milk still in his hair.

"Well about time," Mace said normally placing a bag of peas on his eye. "Did Asuya tell you about Rika and Lash?" He asked changing the subject.

"No," Kurama replied as his stomach did a flip.

"They got in a huge fight and Rika is beat up really bad, and Lash is in the hospital."

"What were they fighting about?" Kurama asked really concerned.

"According to Hiei they were fighting over what Rika should do now that you left her," Mace said feeling a little guilty telling him.

"Hiei?" Kurama was confused why Hiei and not someone else?

"Well Hiei was the only other person home."

"WHAT? Hiei didnt stop them or watch them?" Kurama yelled going red in the face. He quickly ran to his room to get dressed and ran out the door to see Rika and Hiei.

* * *

**A/n: Oh No what is Kurama going to do now that he found out what happened? And that his best friend wasnt talking to him because he was with Rika and wasnt even watching her closely! AHHH the suspense. Lol. well ya its been fun updating i really just wanna type the next chapter right now...i have nothing better to do. Anyways Review please. And a nice little treat for you guys, I've started writing the history of Toby, Raga, Yaniki, Lash, and Rika for you guys. Each chapter will explain how each person got where they were, so it will be like 4 one shots in one story, look for it ive almost got Toby done. peace**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: There's gonna be a what? BOY FIGHT?

* * *

**

Kurama ran all the way to Genkai's and didn't even bother knocking on the door as he rushed into the livingroom.

"Where is Rika?" He shouted grabbing Raga by the collar.

"Ahh, 2 door on the left." She yelled as Kurama dropped her and she attemped to land on her feet and failed.

"What in the world?" Yaniki screeched running to help her sister up.

Kurama ran and opened the correct door and saw Rika laying on the floor all bandaged up with Hiei laying next to her. "Hiei get out!" He comanded.

"No," Hiei said standing up and taking his kantana out.

"Give me a break, you're the one that let this happen. Do you realize that?"

"I was not given orders to baby sit her." Hiei said firmly walking towards Kurama.

"Well you should of, your my best friend," Kurama tried to reason though he knew Hiei was right.

"Kurama," Rika said softly attempting to sit up.

"Rika," Kurama said rushing over to her. "Lay down sweetie."

"Sweetie?" Rika looked him in the eye. "Since when am I your sweetie again?"

"Since I love you so much," Kurama giving her a hug.

"You don't love me Kurama," Rika said pushing him away beginning to tear up. "You left me for Asuya you broke my heart. If you were willing to break my heart to have a week full of slut, then you don't deserve me."

"But...," Kurama said standing up and backing away from her.

"You oviously don't want to have anything to do with me. So I suggest you leave or Hiei will have to ascort you," Rika spoke her voice shakey and she turned around and began to cry in her pillow.

"Hiei," Kurama looked at him.

"She did want you back, I don't know what happened. Just leave her alone for a while her best friend almost died," Hiei said opening the door for Kurama who looked as if he was going to break down.

"Fine. But I do love her and I am sorry. Will you tell her that?"

"Yes," Hiei accepted that and shut the door and walked over to Rika.

"If he was going to break up with me he should of stayed with her longer. He doesn't love me nor is he sorry or else he would of never done it." Rika tried to reason as she looked up at Hiei. "Am I right?"

"Yes," Hiei said sitting down next to her and letting her give him a big hug.

**In the livingroom**

"What's wrong Kurama?" Yaniki said walking over to the moping Kurama.

"I should of never done it. I knew Asuya was horrible, but its like I don't even know why I thought we were good together."

"What's in your hair?" Toby questioned looking at him from the couch.

"Ugh, Milk, Asuya threw it at me this morning when we broke up."

"Haha," Toby began laughing, "Priceless, what did you call her?"

"Does it matter?"

"What happened with Rika?" Yaniki asked softly searching Kurama's eyes.

"She won't take me back." He said nudging her out of the way and walking out the door. "I can't believe it."

* * *

A/n: Yeah so there was no Boy fight but a boy girl fight. I think Rika did the right thing don't you? And if you are wondering why Kurama did it in the first place it wasnt because Asuya gave him anything, it was just something that you can't explain, I'm sure its happened with other men, Of course it has! Review please. Oh my thing is up, its called how to find peace, its the back stories of Yaniki, Raga, Toby, Mace, Lash and Rika. So read it its good. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Visit**

Yusuke stopped right in front of the Tokyo Hospital. He remember fighting an evil doctor, he also thought of his friend who was still lying waiting to die in that hospital. Taking a final deep breath he walked through the front doors. At first he couldnt find the receptionist desk, finally he found it to his right off a little way. He walked with a great force that seemed to carry him faster than he thought humanly possible. Though he was very weak in the knee's he almost looked like he was running for the front desk.

"Hello," The Receptionist looked up at him. "You seem quite scared, don't like hospitals?" She asked bluntly.

"No it's just, nevermind the Great YUSUKE URAMESHI isn't afraid of anything," He proudly annouced to the whole first level.

"You're kinda cute. What can I do for you Mr. Great Yusuke Urameshi," She laughed under her breath.

"Um yes," Yusuke's cheeks instantly went pink with embarressement.

"Just tell me darlin' no need to feel akward in a hospital," She smiled giving him a reassuring look.

"Well I am looking for Lash um... forget her last name," He stumbled over his words just wanting to get away from the horn dog of a nurse.

"Lash yes there is only one here, and what is your relation?" She stared at her computer getting professional, her boss was eyeing her from around the corner.

"I'm her brother," he told her not thinking.

"You're her brother and you don't even know her last name? Give me a break kid," she flared up.

"Well we are half-siblings, I live with my dad in Kyoto and when I found out about the accident I rushed right here," he spit out quickly remembering the story he had thought up on the way there.

"Fine I don't have permission to check legalality so... she's in room 234 in the B wing." She said looking up and noticing him running down the hallway in the wrong direction. She rolled her eyes, "Oh brother."

After an hour and let me tell you one painfull hour of trying to find his way to her room he finally made it. He looked at the big oak door with the number B 234 on it. There was a Folder located under the number, he picked it up and began to read.

Name: Whisked, Lash

Gender: Female

Age: 17 3/4

Occupation: Student

Residence: 593 Fruhi Hana

Diagnosis: Broken Tibula...YADDAH YADDAH

Yusuke stopped reading, he didnt under stand doctor stuff. He threw the folder back in the folder holder on the door. He was feeling polite so he knocked and waited for a 'come in' before he entered. As he walked into the room he noticed Lash with a cast on her leg and millions of scratches and brusies all over her. Her bed was laying flat, almost like she was trying to take a nap. "Sorry if I was interupting sleep or something," he apologized sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"No I just woke up actually," She said as she hit the buzzer to make the bed move up. She finally got it to her desired height and placed her hand to her side, which was actually on top of Yusuke's. She instantly moved it blushing, she looked at Yusuke and he was doing the same.

"So how have you been? Did they tell you when you can leave?" Yusuke rushed into conversation.

"I'm doing great, they told me I could be out of here next week. I can't wait to go see everyone again. How's Rika?" She asked the question she's had been wanting to ask forever.

"She is doing fine, she is just being healed at genkai's she hates hospital's," He laughed.

"Yeah I remember that little fear of her's I knew she wouldn't let you guys bring her here." Lash laughed with him.

"If only your mom would allow you to see her again," Yusuke sighed hoping she already knew the bad news.

"Yes I know. My mother is such a PRICK when it comes to my safety, she never did like Rika you know." Lash wandered in her words staring at the wall. She appeared to be somewhere else, in a more happy place.

"I'm sure you will still be able to see her without your mom knowing, we've done it before," Yusuke reminded placing his hand back on hers to bring her back from paradise.

"Yeah," she smiled turning her hand up so their palms met. Yusuke squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. They sat like that for quite a while just enjoying each other's company, with thoughts running wildly through their heads. With their faces as red as any face can be when your thinking thoughts of some person you really like. When you get all caught up in the moment and it's that akward silence that can never go away, and when that silence is breached the bliss of the moment is ruined. It may be akward, but you always love thinking about it. Feeling stupid because you couldn't say a word, then you have to think, 'if I would of said something I wouldn't of even liked thinking about it ever again'. You'd then think 'I'm so stupid for ruining our moment together', yes so you see the silence is always necessary.

Then after a whole half an hour of needed silence Lash spoke. "Yusuke, I really like you."

Yusuke being a man had no idea what to say, but acting out rushed up and claimed her lips as if telling her "Yeah I like you too."

Ever since Keiko and him had broken up a few months ago he could never fill that empty void until that is, the moment in the hospital. As Yusuke left out the front doors, he seemed to float with great satisfaction knowing that Lash was his new Girlfriend. He turned to look at her hospital window, loving every breath he took.

* * *

A/n: HAHA! THAT WAS SO GOOD I SHOULD GET A REVIEW EH? It was humorous and romantic. But if you hated it you can tell me that...in a REVIEW! Sorry for not updating in a long time, been busy it's break now so you know I got the time to sit and type for a couple hours. And if you looking to read more How to Find Peace is a story of how the new people in this story find their way out of horrible situations and find peace at Genkai's Check it out MACE COMING SOON! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - REVENGE**

"Asuya what's wrong?" Asuya's friends asked when she began to cry. They were having a lunch and catching up on old times. Asuya had just burst out crying and none of her friends knew why so they kept asking her until she broke.

"Kurama and I are through," She choked out through her tears. She hadn't really loved the man, but thought if Rika had been with him for so long she should try to do the same thing. She even tried acting like Rika, that's how she originally got him. Then something changed, when he had actually left Rika for her she didn't want to be fake anymore. Apparently being herself wasn't what Kurama really wanted, then what did he want?

"We are so sorry, you two were such a wonderful couple," all her friends kept telling her. She felt stupid not being able to control her silly girl emoctions in public. The more she thought about it the more she realized Kurama was so mean to her. In fact what she really understood now was that Kurama used her! When that thought popped up in her head Asuya began to stop crying, and for an instant you could see her eyes flare red. HE USED HER! For what she didn't know, but she was as steamed as cooked RAMEN!

"I have to get back at him," she declared to her friends.

"What do you mean," her friends all looked at her confused.

"He used me, and no one use's ME; ASUYA," she shouted standing up and running out of the restaurant. Her strides full of anger as she ran to where she didn't know. Her mind was spinning with the conclusion in her head. She almost got hit running across the road. As she reached the park she slowed more. What am I going to do about it? was the thought running through her mind at this point. Finally as she exited the park she knew what she had to do. "I will make his life miserable. I have to talk to Rika," she said to herself running towards Genkai's.

As she reached the house chills ran up her spin. She remembered when she was first brought here. Rika had come and saved her from a life of humiliation and took her to be trained under Master Genkai. Unfortunately she didn't live up to her Master's standards and was kicked out. It was okay for her, Toby got on her nerves anyway.

Asuya stopped 5 ft in front of the door. She thought of tough time she had there, more abuse then her former life had been. She had been welcomed back only once, after she had been in a scuff with some man in a club. At that time Genkai offered to take her back in to train her for self-defense. Though the day she was supposed to show up for her first lesson she chickened out and never showed up.

"That was the past," she scowled taking a deep breath and knocking on the front door.

A few seconds past before Raga opened the door. "What do you want?"

Asuya stuck up her chin trying not to fall into her old friends arms and cry, "I have to talk to Rika."

"No," Genkai walked to the door. Genkai looked much older to her, training 4 others had really warn her out.

"Master please," she begged a tear falling. She looked like she was falling apart.

"I am no longer your master," Genkai pushed Raga back behind her. "Why must you see her?"

"It is none of your business," Asuya took the defensive.

"Now that's the stubborn Asuya I know," Genkai opened the door and ushered her inside. "She is in the room around the corner."

"Thank you Master," Asuya bowed to her before running off to talk to Rika.

"You let her in?" Raga questioned Genkai's action.

"It is none of your business what I do for others," she told her walking away.

As Asuya reached the door she thought it would be polite to knock. If she had just walked in she knew Rika would be in a bad mood and not want to hear what she had to say.

"Come in," Hiei's voice called from inside. Asuya took the moment to gather up her courage before going in. As she entered the room Hiei instantly gave her a horrible look. "Why are you here?" He got up beginning to get angry.

"Calm down I just want to talk to Rika," she tried to not be defensive towards someone who she knew would totally pummel her.

"You can't I won't allow it." He barred his teeth.

"Oh shut up Hiei," the weak voice of Rika came from the floor behind him. Asuya smiled as Hiei backed down. "Asuya haven't you caused me enough pain?"

"Rika I thought I'd apologize," she looked at the frail woman feeling sad for her.

"Pfft, who let you in?" Rika scoffed apparently not wanting an apology from her.

"Well Master Genkai let me in," she stumbled over her words as Rika ripped her apart.

"Great now you're taking my grandma away from me? Who do you want next Toby?" Rika was now irritable.

"Yeah right Toby can suck my right toe," She laughed at Rika's comment. Hiei smirked from where he was standing.

"I thought you were going to apologize, not get Toby to suck on your nasty foot." Hiei's smirk turned to a sneerish smile, they were always good fighters. Though Asuya was still a novice to Rika.

"I did, but apparently you don't want the apology," She turned ready to walk out.

"I don't want the apology you are right. I don't want an apology from someone who showed me who Kurama really was," Rika sounded more hurt than anything for telling Asuya her deepest thought.

Asuya was glad for this comment, her face turned into an evil smile that went from ear to ear. She slowly turned around, "I was hoping you thought that." Hiei's smile was now washed away as he saw this smile of hers.

"And why is that?" Rika for the first time in days opened her eyes to look at what Hiei saw. Rika knew that face, Asuya was thinking something hurtful and she liked it.

"I was hoping we could get him back for being such a jerk," Asuya walked closer to Rika. She kneeled looking Rika straight in the pupils. "We can mess with him as much as he has messed with us," She began to laugh slightly.

"What's on your mind?" Rika's lips crept up into the same smile Asuya was wearing. 'She's always been good at revenge,' Rika thought to herself.

"Can we trust him?" Asuya pointed to Hiei.

"Yeah, he's trustable. Just tell me the plan already."

"Has Kurama tried to get you back yet?"

"Of course he's helpless without me, but I won't take him back," Rika told her new friend.

"Well we can throw him for a loop if you take him back. You get what I am telling you?" Asuya gave Rika a deeper stare.

"I get what you are saying. Throw him back and forth. Break his soul," Rika stared back with the same intenseness.

Hiei didn't like where this plan was heading. Kurama was still his best friend, but Rika had been more loyal. He had to keep this plan a secret, easy for him. Though when Asuya and Rika were looking at each other like that Hiei couldn't help but feel scared.

"You go first; I'll be healed by the end of the week." Rika broke the stare.

"Deal and then the plan commences," Asuya shook Rika's hand and stood. "No one is to know," she reminded them both opening the door and walking out of the room.

THE NEXT DAY

Asuya walked up to the apartment door, a smile wide on her face. Though when she knocked it faded.

"Come in," the miserable voice of Kurama ordered. As soon as he saw Asuya walk through the door he seemed crankier than before. "What in the Hades do you want?"

"I am sorry that Rika rejected you, I'm sorry for acting so foolish, I'm sorry for throwing cereal at you." Asuya walked over to him, a frown truly plastered on her face.

"Hm...," Kurama's mood lightened, he padded the cushion next to him and she sat there. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Well I just, my conscience has got the better of me. I realize how mean and crazy I began to act, and I feel bad for making you and the love of your life breaking up," she said as best she could through her tears. In her mind she was taking back everything she was saying. She saw how Kurama went into ponderment and she knew her plan was working. They sat there for a while as Kurama thought of his next move.

Finally he said, "Asuya, Rika doesn't want me back I understand. I forgive you for everything; will you at least take me back?" He looked up at her she was acting the way she did when he first fell for her. Hopefully this time she won't change like last time. Rika apparently wasn't ever going to want him back, she had Hiei now. Hiei his new sworn enemy had finally taken her away from him. His next best choice for finding someone to have a sensible relationship would be Asuya.

"Kurama I'd hate to do it, but without someone in your life I know you will go crazy. So of course I will come back to you, and this time I won't rip our relationship into threads," She said before they kissed sealing the deal.

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke shouted barging in suddenly embarrassed for doing so. "Never mind, I'll just have Toby help me," he said quickly walking back out of the apartment. "What in the heck?" he said to himself when he was safely away from the two love birds. Yusuke like always had no idea what was going on and went straight to Mace to see if he knew.

"What do you mean they were kissing? Who?" Mace looked bewildered. Not only had Yusuke spoken so lightening quick, all his words were jumbled.

"IkissLashmeseeKuramaandAsuyagettingbacktogethertheykissonthecouch. IranintoaskhimaquestionaboutrelationshipswhenIseethem," Yusuke said somewhat slower and a bit less jumbled. Though perfect enough for Mace to understand.

"So you're with Lash lucky dog," he smiled nudging him. "But Kurama and Asuya? I don't want her back in my house!"

"Mace sweetie," Yaniki's voice came from behind them.

"Honey I am at work," Mace looked at her.

"I know, but it doesn't look like you are working very hard," She eyed the two men. She hadn't been there long enough to hear what they had been talking about.

"Well I'll take my lunch break and go talk about this over lunch," Mace told them both as he wiped his hands clean.

* * *

A/n: LOOK IT'S LONG KINDA and finally the revenge starts! Haha...I'm excited because I got a review I haven't had one in sooooo long. So thank you very much for it! I'm pretty sure you've figured out the plan, maybe not. But trust me it will begin to get wacky by end of this fic. And again if you are looking for the background stories for these new characters read how to find peace. I have Toby, Raga and Yaniki, and Mace finished with. I'm not sure if I should do one for Rika it's kind of explained through the others but I guess I could do how she got involved with the YYH crew! Hey that sounds like a good plan. Anyways BYE! R/r. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - A week's end**

A week slowly past as Hiei fought with Rika to not do what she planned. She of course didn't listen and by Friday seemed to be all patched up. Rika was more determined then anyone else in the world Hiei had to admit. Even though he would love to see Kurama hurt for what he had done to her he knew it was wrong. He was actually going against his personality to try and get Rika to drop hers and Asuya's horrible plan.

"Hiei, you know he hurt me. I'm just going to mess with him," Rika fought getting ready to leave. She was buttoning up her blue jeans.

"Rika I know, but every inch of me is shouting that this is a bad idea," Hiei was almost begging as Rika pulled her plain white t-shirt over her head.

"Oh stop acting like this! Since when do you act like this Hiei?" She looked at him knowing something was wrong.

"I act like this when you make a plan of revenge towards my old best friend," he admitted. They were now just staring at each other standing in the middle of the room.

"So you admit you hate him, you didn't before this. Just think we are getting this scumbag back," Rika walked over to pick up her duffle bag and walked out of the room without another word.

Hiei didn't have the courage to stop her, he knew if he did he would be lying on the floor all cut up. All he could do at this point was follow her out of the room. As he reached the leaving room he saw Toby trying to convince her to stay.

"I can't Toby, this isn't my house anymore," She consoled looking at the sad faces of everyone, even Genkai. They all knew that Kurama was back with Asuya, they had no clue why she wanted to go back there if Asuya would be there. Rika said her good-byes to everyone and then placed her bag on the floor. They all looked at her, her brown locks of wet hair and the top of her white shirt wet. "I really wish Lash was here to have a last fight with me," she sighed picking her bag back up and walking out of the house for what seemed like it would be forever.

"Hiei do something," Yaniki cried looking at the short man standing in the hallway.

"I've tried, I guess I couldn't convince her not to do it," he told them all as he too walked out of the house.

"Gosh it's going to be boring again," Toby mopped sliding down the back of the couch and sitting on the floor.

"Oh baby's get up and get to work," Genkai shouted getting over it quickly.

**WITH RIKA**

As she approached the apartment she knew exactly what she had to do, "Asuya is at work this is perfect timing."

She climbed up the few stairs and took her keys out, as she got closer; she pushed the door open with her butt and dragged her bag into the apartment. As she thought Kurama was sitting on the living room couch, he gave her the weirdest look as she entered.

"What are you doing?" He asked almost bitterly. He stood up to help her bring her stuff in though.

"Well Koenma did give this apartment to me didn't he?" She looked up at the man that had broken her heart.

"Yes, but why are you here?" he asked again this time knowing she had something to tell him.

"Well to tell you the truth," she looked him straight in the eyes; she wasn't the most excellent at telling her feelings. "I really missed you, I don't know what I was thinking when I said I wouldn't come back to you. I Love you for goodness sakes." She said not so convincing.

"Rika, I'm still with Asuya," he told her wondering if she knew.

"Oh yeah I know, but since I'm ready to be with you again I figured you could just you know, leave her in a box on the side of the road. She is a dog you know," Rika smiled at the evil thought, she hadn't totally forgiven Asuya.

"Leave her on the side of the road in a box?" Kurama looked at her confused. "Still as mean as always," he whispered under his breath.

Just then the door handle jiggled, and Asuya walked in the door. "Kurama can you help me with these groceries sweetie?" She asked politely trying to get in the door.

"Yeah sure hold on," He said giving Rika a look that she couldn't quiet place. He walked over and grabbed a few bags from Asuya, when he turned around Rika and her stuff was gone. Kurama sighed taking the food into the kitchen.

"YAY! FOOD!" Yaniki's voice screeched as she ran into the apartment and began to look through the bags.

"YANIKI!" Kurama shouted as the girl found the popcorn.

"Yes Kurama?" She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Put the food down," Asuya told her as she placed the other bags on the counter.

"Oh okay well I'm gonna go take a nap in your bed," she giggled running away.

"What in the world?" Asuya questioned looking at Kurama. All Kurama could do was shrug, he didn't want to tell Asuya about Rika just yet.

**IN THE BEDROOM**

"Rika, Rika where are you?" Yaniki looked under the bed. She already missed her.

"Yaniki what's going on?" Rika came out of the closet. "Why did you follow me here?"

"I missed you, plus I have a date with Mace later," She smiled tightly squeezing Rika in a hug.

"I bought new clothes I am going to set them on the bed," they both stopped when they heard Asuya from the hallway.

"Oh crap hide," Yaniki pushed them both under the bed.

"Rika?" Asuya whispered as she entered the room.

"Right here," Rika said from under the bed though it sounded as if she was going to die. She pushed Yaniki off her and slipped out from under the bed. "I don't think Kurama is to keen on the idea of taking me back."

"What?" Asuya looked at her. "This is going to be harder then I thought."

Under the bed Yaniki decided to stay quite and listen to them, she had questionable look on her face as she wondered what was going on.

"I know just pretend like you found me and then tell him you are leaving him," Rika said trying not to be loud.

"Good idea." Asuya admitted grabbing Rika's ear and dragging her out of the room. "KURAMA," She yelled with annoyance in her voice.

"Yes," he loudly mumbled as she came into the room with Rika. "Let go of her!" he yelled at Asuya seeing Rika in pain.

"Oh so this is what you do when I at work? You go back to your dumb old girlfriend," She screeched pulling on Rika's ear harder.

"LET GO OF HER!" Kurama began to get more defensive as Asuya caused Rika more pain.

"Fine," she yelled tossing Rika to the floor.

"You know what scank?" Rika got up and looked at Asuya. "The DEAL is off, Hiei was right it was stupid. Just like you, I am not going to hurt Kurama. I still love him."

Asuya got a blow to the gut. "That was your plan all along wasn't it?" She said in unbelief.

"No I just came up with it when you yanked on my god damn ear," Rika yelled punching Asuya in the face breaking her nose.

Yaniki joined Kurama; they both had no idea what was going on. After a while of watching the two fight and yell at each other Yaniki went to go and make a sandwich and was soon later joined by Kurama. When they returned Yusuke, Mace, and Lash were stunned watching them fight. Lash was especially surprised; she had just gotten out of the hospital and was afraid she'd have to go back taking Rika and Asuya.

"She fights to much," Lash said the obvious as she grasped Yusuke's hand tighter.

"I'd join them, but it's not healthy for the baby," Yaniki slipped eating the rest of her sandwich.

"What?" Mace looked at her wide-eyed.

"I meant my full belly," she cleared it all up, explaining to them that she wasn't actually pregnant.

"Well that's good to know," Kurama sighed in relief still watching the women of his life fight each other. They were all bloody and it seemed like they didn't notice the audience.

"Yeah considering we haven't had sex," Mace yelled over the two girls fighting.

"I can't believe you ruined it!" Asuya screamed taking a punch to gut.

"You actually think I'd go with your plan after you almost rip my ear off?" Rika punched Asuya one last time finally running out of energy. "Shouldn't of done that, I just got better," she said softly before fainting.

"Well that was quite amusing," Yusuke laughed as Asuya also lost consciousness.

"Shut up," Lash dug her elbow into him. She let go of her hand and ran over to Rika.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Rika smiled waking up.

"You are so stupid," Lash laughed as she picked Rika's head up. "Get me a rag."

Kurama ran and came back with a wet rag and handed it to Lash. She took it and wiped Rika's sweaty, bloody, feverish face off. Yaniki did the same for Asuya though she did it against her will.

The guys just stood there dumbfounded wondering what they should do. "Asuya after you get well enough to stand you're gonna have to go back home," Kurama concluded as he realized he wanted Rika back. He walked over and took the rag from Lash and began to help her wash Rika off.

"Kurama I hate you," Asuya spit out with a tooth and some blood.

"It's a good thing I'm used to that now," he smiled looking down at Rika who apparently passed out again.

* * *

**A/n: **NO THIS IS NOT THE END! Just to let everyone know. There will be more revenge! It's what the story is all about. Though I have to let you know the thing between Asuya and Rika was not just an act. So they wont be the ones doing the next revenging. And no Yaniki is not having a baby! HAHA. Bye R/r. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - He can die on this bed and I wouldn't care**

"So what are you going to do?" Toby asked Hiei in the dark of night.

"I'm not sure yet, but I hope whatever I come up with works," Hiei said before jumping back in the trees.

Toby and Raga still stood on the back porch. It was about 1 in the morning and they were both still mad at Rika for leaving them earlier. They hadn't heard of the incident that had unfolded only hours ago. Yaniki hadn't returned yet, in fact they didn't even realize she had gone until now. Before going inside they stared at the vast jungle forest of Genkai's back yard. Tomorrow they had to brave it and go in there for training, something neither of them looked forward to doing, it was full of makai beasts.

"Let's get some sleep," Rage turned and walked inside. Toby took one last look at it before following her in to get some shuteye. They had a busy day tomorrow, they both hoped Yaniki remembered.

**WITH HIEI**

Hiei hadn't gone far into the jungle yet, he watched as Toby finally went in the house. The shadow over Hiei's eyes were eerie to any animal he was going to encounter that night. He turned and sped into the Makai forest to find a good tree to sleep in. Though as he went he couldn't help, but think of Rika. She was turning over and over in his head. He didn't know why, he had enjoyed the time they spent together while she was hurt. He just figured that he felt bad for fighting with Rika before she left, of course it was silly to think it would be wrong to hurt Kurama. After all did he not hate him now?

Hiei suddenly stopped on an oak branch. Why was it that he hated Kurama? Was it cause he hurt Rika so much? Why did he seem to care so much for Rika? Hiei opened his eyes wide and jumped down to the moss-blanketed floor. "I don't care for Rika do I?" he asked himself out loud.

"You tell me?" A coarse voice said from the bushes.

"Come out and fight me like a man," Hiei took fighting stance as the monster emerged from the distance. He stood about 9 ft tall, all red, with horns that made him look more beastly. He was the biggest thing Hiei had ever seen, though he knew he could take him. Without realizing it the monster swung a gigantic arm at Hiei throwing him into the nearest tree.

Hiei didn't like that thought at all as he stood and wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand. He quickly took out his kantana and ran at the beast. With one swipe he cut open a huge cut across the monsters stomach. Instantly he watched as the cut healed it self. Hiei stopped what he was doing and looked up. Bad idea on his part as another big hand fell smack on top of him. Hiei felt as his arm broke and he dropped his sword, he had tried blocking the hand with his own arm. Apparently it hadn't worked. As Hiei looked at the bone sticking out of his right arm he felt and the monster hurled him about 1 mile towards Genkai's house.

There Hiei laid not wanting to move afraid of damaging his arm more. He took a deep breath and hoped he could contact someone with his Jagan. Who could he call? Kurama? No. Rika? He scrunched his face at the thought when he heard the rumbling of the monster walking nearer to him.

RIKA? > He screamed panicking.

What is it? > Rika answered back not to happy about being awoken.

HELP ME > He screamed back at her telepathically.

Since when do you need my help? > She asked groggily.

JUST HELP! > Hiei shouted looking to his left and seeing the Red Ugly Beast getting closer.

How do you want me to help you?> She asked a little more awake.

TELEPORT ME!> He seemed to yell in a voice Rika had never heard. Instantly she got out of bed and put a jacket on.

Where are you? >She asked hurriedly knowing something was really wrong.

GENKAI'S WOODS> He told her as soon as he had done so she appeared next to him.

"What is going on?" she asked looking at his broken arm.

"THAT!" He shouted as the Red Monster appeared.

"Oh CRAP!" She screamed and she grabbed Hiei and teleported him back to her apartment.

"What is going on?" Kurama asked hearing the end of Rika's scream as she came back with Hiei. Kurama sat up and looked next to him to see Hiei blanked out.

"Hiei got beat up by some big huge red thingy," Rika said quickly looking at Kurama.

"A what?"

"A monster in the Makai forest," Rika rushed out of the room and came back with a first aid kit. "Here make him better," she threw the kit at Kurama.

"Why should I?" Kurama asked getting hit in the head with the kit. He still wasn't to fond of Hiei, why would he fix him up?

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Rika screamed in his ear.

"What is going on?" Yaniki asked as she and Mace walked into the room.

"Hiei broke his arm really bad and Kurama is too stuck up to help him," Rika explained to them.

"Kurama just fix the man's arm, it looks gross," Mace argued looking at the open fracture on Hiei.

"No he can bleed all over this bed and die and I wouldn't care," Kurama fought back getting out of bed.

"Kurama he is your friend, is he not?" Yaniki looked at him confused.

"No he isn't my friend anymore," Kurama walked out of the room to go to the bathroom.

"Why cause he yelled at you when you came to see me?" Rika yelled following him to the bathroom as she stopped outside the shut door.

"NO," He yelled from inside.

"You are so impossible!" Rika shouted walking back into the bedroom.

"Don't let Kurama touch me," Hiei whispered from the bed.

"You too? What is with you guys?" Rika looked at Hiei and then Kurama as he came back in the room.

"Mace you do something," Yaniki looked at her boyfriend.

"I'm no healer," Mace consoled wishing he could help.

"Fine I will do it, just stop fighting. And he has to leave as soon as I am done," Kurama rolled up his sleeves and plucked a seed from his hair.

"Don't touch me traitor," Hiei sneered from the bed.

"Hiei, please let him fix you up," Rika begged.

"No, I will not let him," Hiei sneered again staring Rika in the eye. She instantly knew why, and she fell silent as she walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry Hiei," she said from the hallway.

Kurama, Yaniki, and Mace exchanged looks. What was going on? They had no idea.

They all looked back to Hiei with his mangled body and bloody face; how could any of this happen to the great Hiei?

* * *

**A/n:** Haha yeah! pretty sweet! I hope Hiei doesn't seem to out of character; he is in love with Rika. Oop's did I give it away? 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Time to fix it**

Kurama followed Rika out into the living room where she was muttering to her self and pacing around.

"What's wrong?" He asked forgetting all about Hiei as he became more and more worried about Rika.

"Do you really love me?" She asked picking up her slow walk to a fast walk as she bit her thumb nail.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" He asked becoming more worried about their future instead of Rika.

"Well I'm starting to regret coming back to you," she spit out finally stopping her walking and sitting "Native American" style on the floor.

"What? Why? I love you and I know I screwed up but that was just a quick one last fling to make sure I'm ready to take the next step," he tried to reason as he bent down to her level kneeling and sitting on his feet.

"Well what if you were doing that subconsciously just to push me away so the real blow wouldn't seem so bad," she began rocking never looking Kurama straight in the eye as she still bit her thumb nail.

"Why in the hell would I be pushing you away from me? I love you what is there to understand. Don't you love me too?" He tried not to shout as her heard Hiei in the back scream as Yaniki and Mace tried to patch him up.

"I do I guess but it doesn't feel like you really do. Any moment you could just decide to leave me again. You know it just came out of nowhere I had no idea you still even knew who Asuya was. I really felt like killing you that night, and if we really loved each other why would we just disappear and want to kill one another?" She tried reasoning holding back the cry, they heard Hiei yell again and she cringed. "What the hell are they doing to him?" She wanted to shout but she didn't want to stray from the subject they were talking about.

Kurama began to feel extremely sad though he didn't cry. All these thoughts were running through his head, about his short, horrible, unexplainable days with Asuya. Thoughts about his long 4 year love relationship with Rika and their even longer friendship with her. Was Rika really the love of his life? There was no way in hell that all those fun years were all for nothing, they had been together for so long and yet neither of them talked about or considered marriage and starting a family. He knew he wanted one, it was about time too, and he was pretty sure Rika did too she always love children. Had he ruined a good thing forever?

He looked at Rika as she finally lifted her head to look at him; she had been wondering why he wasn't saying anything. She stopped rocking and took her thumb out of her mouth. She looked him in the eye and knew she did love him but she just couldn't accept him now. He hadn't repented for what he had done to her, she realized that for know they had to have a break and she needed to focus on Hiei. She knew Hiei loved her but she also knew she didn't have the same feelings for him. Her head began spinning as she thought more and more about her predicament.

"Kurama," she spoke softly almost as a whisper and she ran her finger across the left side of his face. "I love you, and what you did to me just put us way back to the beginning. We need to fix it and it won't help if we are living together," she said making up her mind. They just needed time to fix what went wrong and he needed to redeem himself.

Kurama nodded and felt as if he was going to break down after all as he leaned in and gave Rika a big hug. He pulled back and smiled, "I'll let you stay here you're the one that earned it anyways," he said giving her a quick kiss before leaving.

Rika sat on the ground as soon as she heard the door shut she began to cry. Though this wasn't the same hateful cry she had only a month ago but it was a cry of closure she knew it would be the best thing. She had taken her regretful relationship with Kurama and turned it around as a lesson and a fixation time before she was ready to take that BIG step with him. She had no idea where Kurama would go but she had faith that it wasn't with Asuya.

She got up and walked to the room. Hiei was pretty much all bandaged up and looking as good as new. She looked at Yaniki as she wiped away her tears. Yaniki was smiling proudly at herself for healing Hiei without Genkai's help.

"Thank you Yaniki he looks pretty good," she laughed through the slowly fading tears.

"Oh you're welcome," She said before turning the subject to more important matters, gossip.

"Kurama is gone, for now I guess we are just taking a break," Rika told them saying exactly what they all wanted to hear. Rika looked at Hiei saw him smirk and she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before walking over him and using her powers took him back to Genkai's and then rapidly returned back to her apartment.

"Now who's cleaning my sheet?" Rika asked looking at Mace and Yaniki.

"Hey it's not our fault he was bleeding all over the place!" Mace shouted in their defense, grabbing Yaniki around the waist from behind.

"Yeah, and if you don't mind we are going back to bed I have school in the morning," Yaniki yawned as she began to walk back to Mace's room with him still attached to her.

"Who said you were going to school tomorrow?" He asked her with a devilish smile on her face.

"OOOOOO," Yaniki giggled walking into the room and shutting the door.

Surprisingly that little display of affection hadn't bothered Rika one bit. She decided she would clean it up later and just sleep on the couch for now.

JUST LIKE RIKA HAD HOPED Kurama hadn't gone to Asuya's; he didn't want anything to do with that conniving skank. He opted to go to Yusuke's instead. He went up and knocked on his front door, usually he would just walk into Yusuke's house but it was about 3 a.m. and figured he was asleep. To his surprise Yusuke came right to the door and opened it. He didn't look sleepy at all though he was a little disheveled.

"I'm sorry are you busy?" Kurama asked looking at Yusuke who had a huge smile on his face.

"No, well at least not anymore, come on in," He said happy as could be opening the door letting Kurama walk in. As he walked in he saw Lash laying on the couch watching television in the living room to his right and Toby was in the kitchen cooking something. Kurama looked at him mysteriously, why was Toby cooking at Yusuke's at 3 in the morning?

"Hey Kurama, will you be eating with us tonight?" Toby waved to him as he flipped some kind of meat in a frying pan.

"Nah, I had my dinner like 5 hours ago," he laughed declining food.

"This is going to be breakfast, Yusuke is paying me some good money," Toby said giving a huge grin on his face.

"Well in that case I'll get back to you in a second," He said as Toby went back too cooking and he turned to see that Yusuke had disappeared. He walked into the living room and saw Yusuke and Lash laying on the couch together, Lash was asleep. He walked up and sat in the chair next to the couch. "Can I ask you for a favor?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sure anything buddy," Yusuke turned his head from the TV to Kurama.

"Well I kind of need a place to stay for a few months at the most," he started when Lash woke up and looked at him suspiciously.

"Why is that?" She asked butting into their conversation.

"I told Rika she could keep the apartment while she does whatever it is she needs to do," he said slowly trying to comprehend what again it was that she wanted.

"Well sure that's fine with me it's not technically my house, its Koenma's but, I'm sure he would mind," Yusuke and Lash both grinned happy to know Rika made the right decision afterwards. Lash pushed off of Yusuke's chest and got off the couch; she stretched a little and then walked towards the kitchen to tell Toby the news. Yusuke also stood up and motioned for Kurama to follow him to his new room.

Kurama walked up the stairs and then turned right and there was his room. He opened the door and saw a pretty nice looking room. With a king sized bed and a nice dresser with a big television on top. Off left side was a small bathroom for his use only. Kurama smiled and thanked Yusuke as he went inside and fell face first on the bed and clocked out for the rest of the night.

Yusuke returned downstairs and walked straight to the kitchen with a big smile still plastered on his face. "Man I wonder what got Rika to do the right thing after all?" He said to no one unparticular and walked over to Lash and gave her a quick kiss.

I really want to call her, I wonder if she is all right," Lash sighed holding back the urge to call her best friend.

"Breakfast is ready," Toby said setting 3 plates down on the kitchen table.

"I guess I will call her later, she should be fine for now," Lash decided sitting down with Yusuke and Toby for the delicious meal she's been waiting for.

* * *

A/n: K this chapters all done, I'm starting to really hate this story. Does anyone else feel that way? I was reading my old chapters and I realized that I had a bunch of mistakes and not enough detail, do you think my writing has improved any? 


End file.
